Spirit of the Sea
by Nemaya
Summary: Angelique denkt aan haar geliefde op het strand. Oneshot. Deathly Hallows SPOILER!


Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They're J.K. Rowling's. I just borrowed them for this. The song in this fic isn't mine either. It's from Blackmore's Night.

* * *

**Spirit of the Sea**

Met een zachte plop verscheen een jonge vrouw op het verlaten zandstrand. Ze moest even wat rust hebben. Even geen gezeik aan haar hoofd over saaie liedjes die nergens op sloegen en geen – hoe zeiden ze het ook al weer? – emotie teweegbrachten. Ze balde haar vuisten zo stevig dat haar knokkels wit werden. Ze wilde maar al te graag een schitterend lied schrijven, dat de harten van de tovenaarswereld zou veroveren, maar het lukte haar gewoon niet meer. Niet meer sinds de dood van... nee, daar mocht ze niet over nadenken. Het was te pijnlijk.

Ze ademde diep in en genoot van de zachte zeewind die haar haren koesterde. In een uitgelaten bui rende ze richting de zee en maakte onderweg nog een radslag. Bij de branding bleef ze even staan, om de weerspiegeling van de zon op de golven te bewonderen. De zon stond al zo laag, dat ze haar ogen bijna dicht moest knijpen om het goed te kunnen bekijken.

Een paar minuten later deed ze haar sokken en schoenen uit en begon ze naar het zuiden te lopen, met haar blote voeten in het water.

'Wat een heerlijke stilte hier,' dacht ze bij zichzelf. 'Geen mens te bekennen en alleen het geruis van de zee en het gekrijs van de meeuwen op de achtergrond. Heerlijk!'

Toen ze echter haar blik wegscheurde van de kabbelende golfjes en naar de duinen keek, zag ze halverwege het strand een gedaante die haar bekend voorkwam. Haar mond viel open en met weke knieën liep ze naar de gestalte toe. Hoe dichterbij ze kwam, hoe zekerder ze wist dat hij het was. Maar dat kon niet! Hij was immers...

Op zo'n twintig meter afstand kon ze niet meer stil blijven.

"Fred?" fluisterde ze geluidloos.

De schim zwaaide naar haar en loste toen op in het niets. Was het een illusie geweest? Waarom moest ze nou juist nu weer aan hem herinnerd worden? Haar knieën begaven het en met een snik viel ze in het zand. Haar ogen werden nat, maar ze droogde haar tranen niet.

Terwijl ze in het zand lag te huilen, vormde zich een melodie in haar hoofd, aangewakkerd door het ruisen van de zee. Ze snoof luidruchtig en begon toen zachtjes te zingen.

_I took a walk along the shore  
__To clear my mind about the day  
__I saw a man I'd seen before  
__As I approached, he slipped away_

Ze droogde haar tranen af en keek opnieuw naar de ondergaande zon. Deze stond nu net zo laag als de laatste keer dat ze hem gezien had. Die avond, lang geleden... Ze wist nu dat het verkeerd was geweest om de herinnering aan hem zo diep weg te duwen. Ze moest de pijn ervaren en niet zijn dood herinneren, maar juist de momenten dat ze samen waren. Met een glimlach herinnerde ze zich zijn lieve lach en warme ogen en plots voelde ze zich veilig.

_I knew his face from years ago  
__His smile stays with me ever more  
__His eyes, they guide me through the haze  
__And give me shelter from the storm_

Met vernieuwde kracht stond ze op en liep ze statig langs de brandig, waar ze dacht aan haar collega's, die vandaag ronduit onuitstaanbaar waren geweest. Eentje had het zelfs gewaagd te zeggen dat hij niet meer met haar samen wilde werken als haar nummers zo zwak bleven. Dat had haar pijn gedaan. Maar nu ze terugdacht aan haar geliefde Fred, wist ze niets haar meer kon deren sinds ze zijn schim hier op het strand had gezien. Hij zou over haar waken, waar hij ook was. Ze dacht met verlangen aan zijn stem terug, hoe hij tegen haar had gesproken, die laatste keer op het strand.

_As I walk, I can feel him  
__Always watching over me  
__His voice surrounds me  
__My Spirit of the Sea_

Die memorabele laatste keer. Hij ging, net als de rest van zijn familie, tegen Voldemort vechten op Zweinstein. Hij had haar dringend gevraagd niet te gaan, omdat hij niet wilde dat haar iets overkwam. Slechts na lang praten had hij haar kunnen overtuigen uit de buurt te blijven. De gedachte kwam destijds bij haar op dat ze hem na al die jaren eigenlijk nog steeds niet goed kende. Wat zou ze niet gedaan hebben als ze toen al geweten had dat hij die dag niet zou overleven?

_He went away so long ago  
__On a maiden voyage far away  
__A young man then I did not know  
__His life was taken that same day_

Nu ze erover nadacht, had Fred zo gesproken alsof hij niet verwachtte dat hij het er levend vanaf zou brengen. Maar dat had ze toentertijd niet opgevangen. Ze was veel te bezorgd om hem en had hem snikkend tegen zich aangedrukt. Nooit zou ze vergeten wat hij toen tegen haar zei.

_And it was almost like he knew  
__He wouldn't see me anymore  
__He looked so deeply in my eyes, and said  
_"_Wait for me along the shore…"_

En dus had ze gewacht. Lange uren die als eeuwen voorbij leken te kruipen. De angst in haar hart wilde niet verdwijnen. Hoewel de zon warm op haar neer had geschenen, had ze zitten rillen alsof het hartje winter was. Na zonsondergang had ze een deken tevoorschijn getoverd. Steeds was ze blijven wachten. Ergens diep in de nacht was ze in slaap gevallen, want de ochtend erna werd ze gewekt door Alicia Spinet, die donkere wallen onder haar ogen had.

"Het is voorbij, Angelique. Jeweetwel is verslagen," was het enige dat ze had gezegd, voor ze haar in de armen viel.

"Waar is Fred?" had ze geroepen. "Hij vroeg me hier op hem te wachten! Waarom is hij niet hier, als het gevecht voorbij is?"

Een vreselijke kou kroop haar lichaam in. Alicia huilde.

"Fred is dood, Angelique. Hij is tijdens het gevecht omgekomen bij een explosie."

"NEE!" de schreeuw ging door merg en been.

Angelique verdwijnselde naar het huis van de Wemels, Alicia alleen op het strand achterlatend. Ze wilde haar niet geloven, maar haar verhaal werd echter pijnlijk bewaarheid, toen ze het lichaam van haar lieve Fred opgebaard zag liggen in zijn oude slaapkamer.

Na een laatste blik op de zon, die nu nog maar een klein randje boven de horizon was, verdwijnselde Angelique opnieuw van het strand. Dit keer niet naar het huis van de Wemels, maar naar haar eigen huis, waar ze bijna de hele nacht werkte aan de muziek.

De volgende ochtend ging ze naar de studio, waar al een paar mensen bezig waren. Ze wenkte hen. Nieuwsgierig kwamen ze naar haar toe, verbaasd om haar zo vastberaden en emotioneel tegelijk te zien.

"Ik heb een nieuw lied. En ik zou het graag nu zingen."

Terwijl haar collega's hun plaats innamen, nam ze zich voor dat ze, voor zover mogelijk, elke dag naar het strand zou gaan, om dichter bij Fred te zijn dan ze de afgelopen jaren was geweest.

Nooit had ze met zoveel emotie gezongen als nu, en haar collega's keken haar met open mond aan. Ze negeerde hen en zong verder. Aan het eind van wat ze op het strand had gezongen, had ze nog iets toegevoegd.

_And so I come most every day  
__To watch the waves rise and fall  
__And as I sit here on the sand  
__This ocean makes me feel so small_

_But I feel my lover by my side  
__And he makes me follow my own heart  
__We'll be together some sweet day  
__When that day comes we'll never part…_

_When that day comes we'll never part  
__Wait for me along the shore…_

"Angelique, dit is je beste nummer ooit! Ik weet zeker dat het een kaskraker wordt!" had de producer geroepen. En hij had gelijk gehad. Het werd op bijna elk magisch radiostation uitgezonden en sleepte de ene prijs na de andere in de wacht. Toch deed dat alles haar minder dan het gevoel van vrijheid en veiligheid dat het haar had gegeven. Zoals ze zich had voorgenomen, ging ze elke dag naar het strand om daar in het zand naar de zee te kijken. Een van die avonden was er een zonsondergang die zo mooi was, dat ze Fred bijna naast zich voelde staan.

"Fred, waar je nu ook bent. Ik zal altijd op je wachten aan de kust. Wacht jij dan ook op mij aan de branding. Ik zal verschijnen bij een schitterende zonsondergang."


End file.
